Rise of the Turtles - Bootylicious aftermath
by roxygoth
Summary: It had seemed like such a smart idea when Donnie had first come up with it. After all, there were no possible circumstances that could lead to his password being discovered, right? Life always had a habit of proving him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Roxy Goth here, I'm back. This story is based of trailers for a new episode [which I haven't seen]**

 **I'm not sure whether Leo's OOC, but he is meant to be annoying in this fic so…**

 **I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form.**

Donnie was fed up. Actually no, fed up didn't express it strongly enough. He was very VERY annoyed. Mainly because of one Leonardo. Ever since that _unfortunate_ incident when his brothers had found out his password was Bootylicious9000 Leon had not stopped teasing him about it.

He was standing in the doorway of the lab now, going. "-I mean Bootylicious! What the shell possessed you to pick that as your password!? I mean it's not you, I would have thought it was uranium or something-"

'That's the point of a secure password' Donnie thought as he got off his chair and slammed the door in Leo's face and locking the door before sitting back down. He paused and enjoyed the silence. It was part of the reason he'd built a lab in the first place. To get away from the noise.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Purple let out an audible sigh, running his fingers across his fore-head. Not that his peace and quiet ever lasted longer than thirty seconds in this house. Between the brothers, the father and the never ending list of things needing to be _fixed_ -

He stopped outside the door and said, loudly. "Leon I _swear to shell_ if that's you, you will be getting my bo-staff up-!"

"-Dude, it's me!" Michael's voice came through the other side. "Let me in!"

Donnie sighed and rested his head against the cool steel door. "If you mention the word password-"

"-I won't promise."

It was with that Purple finally opened the door. Mikey gave him a sympathetic grin. "You alright dude?"

"Wonderful." Donnie said, as he stepped aside to let his brother in. "Ecstatic. I love being annoyed by Leo twenty-four seven."

"Well if it's any consolation it's not just you he's annoying."

"Really?"

"Course not, why do you think I'm here? Pops has told him to shut up and Raph threatened to staple him to the wall if he doesn't shut up."

"Staple him with what? We haven't got a stapler."

Mikey grinned. "I'm sure he'll find something."

Donnie grimaced and laughed a bit.

Then as he heard. "It could have been bootyshaker. Or just bootylicious. Why the 9000 anyway? Is that like how many times it's timed by?"

"Ignore him." Mikey said, as he saw his brothers left eyebrow twitch.

And Donnie tried, he really did, but when Leo started singing his password as loudly as possible, he said through gritted teeth. "Michael, would you please go and tell Leo that if he doesn't shut his cake-hole he might find my bo-staff shoved down it?"

Mikey leapt up and relayed the information to Leo, who to his credit did stop, but not before yelling one more "BOOTYLICIOUS!" At the top of his lungs.

As Raph yelled at Leo in the background, Mikey slipped back into the room and shot an apologetic look at Donnie. "Sorry bro."

Purple sighed and drew his spinney chair closer to his computer. "No issue Michael. I shall have my revenge."

Orange gave his brother an alarmed look. "Hey, you're not going to cut the power like you did last time are you? Dad was furious when you did that. You interrupted his programme just as Elizabeth was being proposed to by Ricardo."

Donnie grimaced, remembering the incident well. "Well, Michael, you will be glad to know that turning the power off is NOT in my revenge plan." Seeing Mikey's confused look, Purple explained. "Do you know what this great city has up and down it, Michael?"

"Er…buildings?"

"Correct, and what do the building have on them?"

"Er…camera's?"

Donnie grinned at him. "Correct, Michael! And yours truly has the cunning, the equipment and the sheer genius in order to hack into them."

"What use will that do?"

Donnie gave a chuckle, which soon turned into deep laugh that wouldn't sound out of place at the end of a cartoon villains evil monologue and Mikey subconsciously backed away. "Oh, you will see, Michael you WILL see."

Mikey nodded and quickly legged it out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back, just a reminder I do not own TMNT is any way shape or form.**

The next morning Leo was in high spirits. He was still riding on the adrenaline from the day before and was looking forward to what the new day would bring.

He whistled a jaunty tune as he sauntered from his room to the kitchen to fill up with some of Mikey's good cooking.

Just as he was passing Donnie's lab the door opened. Leo mentally sighed, looks like his brother had pulled another all nighter.

"Hey bro. Any closer to crackin' the secrets of the universe?"

Donnie gave him a smirk. "No, but I'm pretty pleased with my work. You wanna see?" And swung the lab door fully open.

Well, he couldn't really refuse now could he? So Leo flashed his brother a grin and sauntered in. "So, what have you been working on this time?"

Donnie's grin got even wider [if that was possible] and said. "Just turn your attention to the computer. I put together a little compilation."

By now to say Leo had warning bells going off would be an understatement. He had a warning church-bell going off, but still he sat in the chair and remained there while Don pressed play with what can only be described as a shell-eating grin.

Words fashed on the screen. 'Leonardo's Epic Fails. A compilation by Donatello'

The sinking feel in Leo's stomach turned into a full on drowning feeling.

What followed was a montage of his good self falling of various buildings, down various stairs, his own feet and a good couple of times what seemed to be thin air. Round about the minute mark he decided he couldn't take any more and paused it.

There was three minutes forty-five seconds left. Leo groaned and buried his head in his hands. "You are kidding me."

Donnie smirked at him and said, brightly. "Why, Leo, there's another three minute left. There's a really funny moment about 2:35, want me to fast forward-?"

"No!" Leo grabbed his brothers wrist as he went to play it. "No. Look, what do I have to do to get you to delete this and never mention it to anyone?"

"Simple. Stop teasing me about the stupid password."

Leo gave his brother an incredulous look. "What, that's it? This is all about the password!? You chose it!"

Donnie folded his arms. "I wasn't expecting to ever say it out loud." He said, defensively. "Anyway the POINT of a password is for it to be completely un-guessable which it WAS."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But fine, you delete this and don't mention it to anyone and I won't call you ANYTHING to do with your password."

"Or write it down. Or sign it. Or text it. Or do any other form of mentioning it – clear?"

Leo rolled his eyes more obviously this time. Occasionally he forgot he had an amateur lawyer as well as a scientist for a brother. "Okay, deal." They shook hands.


End file.
